Her Sorry Ass
by mayball31695
Summary: One shot – Paige has to heal Henry again. But he doesn’t want to be healed.


**One shot – Paige has to heal Henry again. But he doesn't want to be healed. **

**Okay I know this will probably never ever happen, but I felt like writing this anyways.**

**I got inspired from the episode **_**The Last Temptation Of Christy**_** in season 8.**

**Her Sorry Ass**

Third's POV

Swoosh! Swoosh! Henry hides from the fireballs that almost hit him. Henry had been hiding down in the underworld for over an hour. He was trying to find a way out until he interrupted a demon's meal "Paige, help!" Henry called aloud. A bunch of blue lights come shining out of nowhere next to Henry.

"What is it Henry? Oh my god, are you bleeding?" Paige asked her husband. She heard demons fire more fireballs. "Henry, I got to get you out of here!" Before Henry could speak, Paige orbs both of them out of the area.

Paige orbs to the Manor. "Henry? What was that down here? Why were you down in the underworld?" Paige was furious, but more importantly, worried. She worried that a demon was trying to get to her by kidnapping her husband. The demons knew that Henry meant the world to her. And if they take him away, she would fall apart. "Here, let me heal you." She bent down so she could get into a better position to heal Henry.

"No Paige. I feel fine." Henry pushed her arms away and grabbed first thing he could reach and pulled himself up. Henry groaned as he stood up.

"No you're not. You were just attacked by demons, in the underworld! Tell me how you got there!" Paige argued.

"Paige. I can handle this myself." Henry shot back.

"No you can not. Please Henry, let me help you." Paige pleaded.

Henry took a long sigh. He didn't want to tell her that one of his parolee was a witch, and that she had put him there so she can go off with her boyfriend somewhere far away from the United States.

"No Paige, this has nothing to do with you. I gotta go." Henry walks toward the door and reach his cell phone. He dialed an old friend's number. "Hey Brad, I need help on a parolee of mine." As Henry was about twenty feet from the door, Paige orbed in front of him.

"Henry, we need to talk." Paige's hands were on her waist, and she had a serious face on.

"Brad, I'm gonna have to call you back." Henry hangs up his cell. "Paige, I already told you, you can not help me on this."

"Yes I can, and I will. You were stuck in the underworld for a reason. The only way you would be down there was a demon put you there. Now tell me who that demon is!"

"Paige, it wasn't a demon." He walked toward the couch in the living room. He sat down slowly, not wanted the pain to come back.

"Well then, who was it?" Paige followed him a second later to the couch. She sat next to him on the couch. She hoped Henry would say that a demon had took him to the underworld, because all she had to do was go down there and kick his sorry ass. But if it wasn't a demon…

"It was Janice." Henry admitted.

"Janice? Janice Kin? Your new parolee?" Paige was surprised. How could she have brought him down to the underworld?

"Yeah. Unfortunately, she's a witch." Henry looked down to his knees. He felt he had let Janice down somehow. He had let Paige down. He had let Janice down because he couldn't convince her to stay in the United States. He felt he had let Paige down because he couldn't handle himself down in the underworld.

"But, how?" Paige still couldn't see Janice as a witch. She knew that Janice has a bad temper, and was kinda wacky, but she couldn't be a witch.

"I don't know how she got me down there, but I have to find her. She's about to run off to Mexico to get married to that drug dealer." Henry got up and started to head out the door again.

"No, you stay here and rest. I am going to scry for her, and get her sorry witch ass back." Paige got up but was stopped by Henry.

"No Paige, I need to deal with this by myself. This has nothing to do with you. I don't even know she has powers. I think it was an accident."

"Ha! Nobody puts my husband in the underworld my accident! I am going to find her, and bring her back here. And maybe even give her a taste of her own medicine."

"No Paige. I can deal with her myself." Henry got up, but crumbled back down on the couch. He didn't realize he was that hurt. It must have been all that running and hiding from all the demons.

"Henry, you are the world to me. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do." Paige sat on the coffee table in front of Henry. Henry was already lying on the couch. "I love you with all my heart, and if you're not here…"

"Paige, I'm not going anywhere. I will never leave you." Henry touched her cheek with his hand. They both knew that Paige was about to cry.

"It's not just that. You don't have any magical powers to protect yourself from other demons. What happened if you got captured my a demon, and you couldn't call for me and-"

"Shhh, Paige, it's going to be okay. I'm not going to be captured by a demon." Henry pulled her to his chest. She sobbed and hugged Henry.

"I love you Henry. You are the world to me."

"I love you too Paige. You are my everything." Paige sat up straight, and they both glazed into each other eyes'. It wasn't until a few minutes until Henry spoke up. "Why don't we scry for Janice together? Then we can both kick her sorry ass." Henry smiled.

Paige also smiled. "Yeah, let's do it."

**Okay, that's my one-shot. Did you like it? Review and tell me!**


End file.
